Izanagi Ōtsutsuki
---- -_O6F5FwQ0s?rel=0&autoplay=1 ~Theme of Izanagi ---- is a celestial-human hailing from the whom was born in The Land of Ancestors. Which he later, leaves in search for a cure to the disease that plagues his Mother.On the day of his birth, Izanagi becomes the Jinchūriki the unsealed remainings of the Ten-Tails Chakra. This along with his lineage allows him to awaken his Rinnegan at the age of five. During his stay at the land of ancestors, Izanagi felt lonely, not due to him being scorned for being the Jūbi Jinchūriki, no infact he was loved for this and gained the title The Second Coming of the Sage, the thing that made him feel lonely was that there were almost no other children to play with. A year passes, during this year Izanagi takes note of his mother's worsening condition. Izanagi eventually had enough, said farewell to the villagers and left the country in search of medicine strong enough to heal his mother. Upon leaving the village, Izanagi went through many fights within the next few years trying to find somewhere that could possibly help his mother. After the countless battles against weak shinobi, Izanagi comes across Konohagakure, where he would make many friends and continued studying medical ninjutsu in hopes of finding a way to cure his mother, aswell as hone his skills and the abilities of his eyes. Quickly a few years pass by like they were nothing, and Izanagi was now 12 and was added to Team Kakashi, at first Izanagi rarely spoke to anyone in his team or anyone in the village due to being in his own world, although he was still somewhat kind to them. After a few missions, Sasuke,Izanagi, and Naruto soon grew a bond. However, this bond would not last long as Izanagi left a few days after being promoted to Genin in search of Tsunade, hearing that she can heal any illness. Izanagi continues to venture the Shinobi world, with no leads he couldn't find her until she was named the Hokage, during the time he was journeying he was now ranked S-Rank in the bingo book due to his fight against the Raikage which Izanagi managed to beat the raikage due to the power his eye held, effectively making the Raikage's speed useless against him. After returning to Konoha and confronting Tsunade, Izanagi managed to convince Tsunade to help him try to heal his mother's illness, but it was too late, his mother has passed away. Appearance Izanagi was always told by everyone around him that he was incredibly handsome, Izanagi normally doesn't worry about his appearance, but makes sure to keep well groomed as it is something his mother pounded into him. Woman constantly swoon over him, naturally he has little to no interest in relationships with any of these women, seeing it best to be only with the one he found fit to be his wife. Despitre his charming face, Izanagi was average in height, which sometimes irked him to a certain degree especially when Sasuke started calling him a dwarf, which resulted in the latter to get punched in the jaw. Izanagi despite his great strength is known to not be muscular in any way or form, normally getting teased for having the body of a girl. Izanagi has short white hair reaching just past his ears. He also sported glistening golden eyes, which his mother said is immensely rare among the Ōtsutsuki due to them all having the Byakugan. Izanagi normally dressed in a white kimono with blue samurai guards covering part of his leg, he wears this due to the functionality it provided as it did not restrict his movements as much as wearing the full samurai outfit, of course Izanagi also likes the fashion of the outfit. He sometimes added on a robe for extra effect. During his younger days, Izanagi looks almost identical to how he does when he grows older the only real difference being that he sometimes decided to wear the chestplate of the samurai armor (imagine a blue version of madara's outfit), to increase his stamina and speed. Whilst using his Rinnegan, Izanagi's eyes illuminate in the darkness. The pink eye shines almost brighter than the sun during the day. Personality Izanagi, at the start of the series comes off as stotic, almost emotionless. However, deep inside he is thinking a lot and is actually quite emotional compared to many others, he feels almost every emotion in the world in one single day. Izanagi is a master of hiding his true emotions, which often lead others to think of him as cold hearted and someone who didn't care about the well-being of other people, however that was not the case at all. Izanagi's emotions are all about the place constantly, as if it were a maze. Izanagi understood that this was a weakness, one he shouldn't bear, however he cannot control his thoughts and actions. Izanagi during the series was genuinely a happy person who cared for the people whom met and made bonds with. Izanaagi was shown about to die to save someone he just met multiple times, yet he is not one who easily forgives. Izanagi was very kind hearted indeed, but he wasn't very foolish at all. When met with someone that was clearly trying to take advantage of him, Izanagi normally stayed clear or if be it he slaughtered them. During Shippuden, Izanagi becomes less and less kind, and his personality takes a darker turn after learning of the truth abouut his mother, Izanagi turned into a dark person who cared about nothing, not even himself or his friends, he was shown to almost kill Hinata Hyuga without a care in the world, and later demonstrated how little he cared about his bond with Konoha by joining the Akatsuki and start hunting down the tailed beast, which most used to be his allies. Izanagi continued down a path of hatred, and was almost consumed by the hatred of the Jūbi, however he brings himself back to the light by remembering all his mother's teachings, the memories he made with his friends and all the experiences he had with all his friends at Konohagakure. Upon defeated the Jūbi, Izanagi's personality once again felt quelled and he with the power of the Jūbi manages to escape the Akatsuki hideout and helping Gaara leave alive. After freeing Gaara, Izanagi states to Naruto that he cannot return to the village after all he has done. And Izanagi journeys around the world, showing his sense of reason knowing he wouldn't be forgiven. Background Birth Of Izanagi The birth of an Ōtsutsuki was normally celebrated by the village, due to the comings of the previous of the clan. During the conception of the birth all that was heard was the screaming and cursing of Amaterasu Ōtsutsuki as she was trying her best to give birth to Izanagi as quickly as possible to make the unbearable pain stop, at that moment Amaterasu contemplated whether or not it was even worth having this child, Amaterasu curses -- for causing her to go through such pain, whilst he died not much before the day of conception. The people were cheering on as the baby was being born, celebrating him as their prince. This made Amaterasu feel great joy at the amount of support that izanagi was getting, with one great screech she pushed as hard as she could and managed to get the head of the baby out. Abilities Izanagi, due to unlocking the Rinnegan at a young age, and just through the sheer fact that he is a prodigy among prodigy, was able to master almost any Jutsu he was taught in a matter of days, his skills continued to grow until he was so POWERFUL that he couldn't hone his skills anymore. Using his gifts and natural talents, Izanagi was able to defeat Madara Uchiha, Kaguya, and Momoshiki with help of his teammates. Izanagi was also able to defeat the portion (roughly 10%) of the Jūbi within him. Izanagi was a possible choice to become the Emperor of the Shinobi world. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Ōtsutsuki, and the Jinchūriki of the Jūbi, Izanagi has massive reserves of strong chakra, at least four times greater than Naruto's, and described by Karin as "mysterious and chilly." Only thanks to the natural chakra control, Izanagi was able to somewhat control his Chakra. Iaruto's reserves were so large, he could fight for six of constant battle against multiple powerful opponents. Only by the end of the free for all against Naruto and Sasuke did he show exhaustion, and even then could still fight to a standstill and eventual victory. Izanagi's powerful life-force grants him an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality. While naturally a all around fighter, Izanagi was never the best Taijutsu user. It is probably the only category where he is far behind Naruto and Sasuke. Dōjutsu Rinnegan Izanagi's skill in so many types of ninjutsu was due in large part to his Rinnegan.35 Though he was not the eyes' original owner, being an Ōtsutsuki allowed Izanagi to wield both eyes without drawbacks. The greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was that it gave Izanagi access to all of the Six Paths Techniques: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. The Rinnegan also gave Izanagi the ability to use all five chakra natures. Izanagi also had the special ability to use Limbo: Border Jail and Amenotejikara, abilities also used by Sasuke and Madara respectively. Although, the reason Izanagi has these abilities have yet to be discovered however it is most likely due to his Strong Ōtsutsuki blood, that allows him to use ALL abilities of the Rinnegan. Jinchūriki Transformations